Amy goes Otaku
by Amanra.The.Boss
Summary: Silver gave Amy an incredible present with georgeous boys and girls that absorbs her time... Sonic doesn't like it one bit.
1. Born of the Otaku

Hello, a history I came up with yesterday, It'll be a little cracky, as you can see I'm pretending to add another videogames characters as "devices" for our little Amy, so I'm accepting suggestions, especially of Otome games, since these are the kind of games that made woman go crazy.

**Disclaimer: Sonic belongs to SEGA.**

**By: Amanra . The . Boss**

* * *

- Born of the Otaku –

* * *

It was a sunny day, all along a good day to wake up and rise with the sun, at least Amy thought that, she was happy.

Why was she happy? You would ask, and she could tell you that she was sixteen since that moment; of course she still had a younger mind that her body, but still it was her birthday and she thought of that as a reason to celebrate. Of course she won't do a party, she didn't feel like, just knowing that her friends will remember and congratulate her was enough, so she hurry up and got ready to go with cream.

When she arrived her little friend gave her a beautiful necklet made of flowers and some cookies, Amy thanked her and put on her gift, then she went to see Tails, the little fox gave her a "Happy birthday" card and told her to be there in the night, Amy usually was a curious girl but she was so happy that she didn't mind to do as he said.

She spent the rest of the day in the park, smiling to everything and picking flowers, finally when she got to Tail's and Sonic's home she was received with a surprise party that made that day even better.

-¡Wow guys it wasn't necessary, really! ¡Thank you!

-Don't be silly Pinky, you didn't think you were going to escape a party, did you?

-Well actually… - Amy said in a teasing tone, and then she giggled and dismissed it. – Doesn't matter, let's have fun!

The party was pretty fine in Amy's taste. The food was good and the environment friendly, just one thing would have made her day better, and thing was… Sonic. But he surely forgot about it or had something more important or fun to do. Amy tried not to be sad at this thought; after all she should be accustomed, still… _I had the hope he'll show up today… _

She shrugged of the sad feeling and concentrated on the party for the rest of the night, finally the celebration ended and she took her gifts to go home, everyone had left and Tails went to his room to sleep, Amy stepped out of the house and started walking toward her home when suddenly a strange ball of energy surrounded the air, she gasped surprised thinking it could be Eggman trying to kidnap her and she took her Piko-Piko hammer to defend herself.

But it was not necessary to use her hammer, when the light got lower she faced someone she didn't expect to be there.

-Silver?

-Hey Amy, happy birthday! – He stepped closer to her and gave her a quick hug, Amy was surprised, after not all the nights you got out to see a time traveler suddenly appearing, he seemed to catch her confusion and explained himself with a gift in his hands. – I came for your party! You see Tails told me and… Where is everyone?

-Uhm… well… you see… - Amy felt pretty bad for poor Silver. _He came all the way here and he got late… well at least he came, how come everyone seems to make some time excepts Sonic? I don't get it… he must really not care. _Silver must had sense her sadness because Amy heard him said.

-Damn! I came late, didn't I?

-Well… yes. – She told him with an apologetically smile, he just sighed.

-Sorry.

-Don't be, it was a nice detail from you to travel in time and came here, even if it was a little bit late I appreciate it. – Silver smiled a little.

-I guess coming from other time don't help me with dates and stuff… still I got you a present, from my time. I haven't given this to anyone so I hope you like it. – Silver handed her the small box and Amy took it with curiosity. Something from the future? What could it be? She knew Silver considered her a good friend so she was excited to find out.

-Thanks! It must be something… - She stopped mid-sentence don't wanting to sound rude, but… It was just a silver ring, a pretty one, she must add, but not something really futuristic. Amy was thinking that she'll thank him anyway but a light chuckle from Silver surprised her.

-I know what you are thinking, but it's not a simple ring, actually it's something new in my time, and everyone dies to have one. – Amy made a frown.

-Really?

-Yaha. Just put it on you. – Amy did as she was told, but nothing happened, Silver continued his explanation.

-I have one similar, but it comes as a bracelet, see? – Amy nodded. – They are called "Portal Holographic devices", some sort of… cell phone in your time, but better, much better. They have Artificial Intelligence (AI) and are programmed to act as someone alive, you could choose the device you want on your ring, and you could have more than once in the Memo. In my time it's been pretty popular to have devices from alternative universes, so they sell you the program with the "character" you want and you got it, wanna see?

-Yes please! – Told Amy, almost too happy to found him at night, he nodded and put his bracelet on a good position, then called.

- Leon I need your help.

-Yes?

Amy gasped amazed, from Silver's bracelet appeared a guy… well it was kinda a human guy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a Jacket on and acted serious and calm, the amazing thing was that the hologram was in 3D, so it was like seeing a little person standing on Silver's palm. Amy was so surprised that she almost didn't hear Silver's explanations.

-See? I got this guy called Leon, who comes from another Universe. If you want something you ask for it, and since they have AI* they'll learn about you and help you. Depending on the person they could be difficult to deal with, though, but if you make a good "relationship" with your device you could get them to make things easily.

-Do you really need me, or I could go now? – Amy was speechless… the holo-guy just told Silver's to hurry up… it was a so human reaction that it was hard to think that he was a sort of machine.

-I just wanted you to meet my friend Amy Rose. – Amy observed how the hologram looked at her for a moment, then as if it was some kind of illusion his blue eyes glowed for a moment in a bright blue, then he blinked and nodded.

-Night Amy. Something else, Silver?

-Not for now.

-Ok.

The hologram disappeared, and Amy was ecstatic. Silver saw her confused.

-You didn't like it?

-No! I mean… this is… it's just so awesome! I feel like in a fictional movie! It's incredible! Thank you!

-Your welcome. I hope you like it, in the box I let you a cube, when you touch it's center It'll show you some holographs of money, and three sets of Antivirus you should use on the character you want on your device if you want to use the internet and stuff, got it?

-Yes, Yes! – She told him excitedly, then she saw her ring. – How could I turn on mi ring? Which person would I have?

-Well… I actually… didn't think of that… - He thought ashamed, Amy looked confused at him. –You see, to make it function you have to enter a character and I didn't brought you any… the only one I have it's Leon and I don't think you…

-¡It doesn't matter! Leon is perfectly fine!

-You sure…? He's kinda… hard to work with.

-I don't care! I'll make him obey somehow! Please, I want to learn how to use this! – Silver just smiled.

-Ok, anyway I'll give you more characters later, only if you wanna check, put your ring close to my bracelet. – Amy did it absolutely excited and curious. – Leon came out.

-What do you need? – Said the Holo, Amy felt like hugging the tiny person but she knew he wasn't real so she composed herself.

-Could you copy yourself on Amy's device please? Oh, and made sure to record my number, and Blaze's one in her Memo, ok?

-Fine, It's not like I have any other option anyway…

-Don't be grumpy.

-I think I love him.

Said Amy out of the blue, making Silver chuckle, but she didn't care if she sounded like a freak or a weird bug, this gift and the Leon holo-guy was so amazing that she was having a hard time not squealing like a fangirl. The Leon holo-guy took a tiny cell phone from his pocket and started to dial something, Amy just could think that it was cute that he had a cell phone too, after a minute or so he closed the phone.

-Done, anything else? I think I need vacations…

-Yah, you could go know, I'll recharge you when we got home.

-Got it.

And the Holo disappeared, Amy looked at her silver ring and Silver smiled.

-Ok, you can call him know. If you have questions, he'll help you, and you can ask him like anything, really these things are like freaking alive. – Amy nodded swallowing nervous. – Oh, and there'll be three circles in green, when you reach a better relationship with the character, it'll become pink, and then red. It'll take some time, but if you manage to make him see you as someone important, he'll respond to you faster and nicely.

-Well I… thank you, this it's just awesome and…

-I hate to interrupt but, Silver… - Amy was surprised, Leon had summoned himself, was that possible? _No, he may have a reason. _

-Yes?

-Blaze it's calling, I'll put her on the line. – Then Leon disappeared, and to Amy's surprised, Blaze appeared in a holographic square where Leon was.

-Hey Silver we need you here, something happened and… oh, Hi Amy! Happy birthday.

-Thanks Blaze.

-You gave her, her device? – Asked Blaze to Silver, the hedgehog nodded and the cat smiled. – Nice! I'll call you later Ames! I hope you like the gift.

-Thanks Blaze, and thanks to you Silver, this it's just… amazing, I can't describe it with words.

-Your Welcome, I have to go now. Bye.

-Bye…

And so suddenly as he came, Silver was gone. And Amy was left on the street… alone, with her super awesome device… she couldn't take it anymore… she screamed.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

[+]

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! From what could I start?! This it's so cool! I know I'll call him and present myself! _– She told herself in her room. She just got to her home (after explaining to a terrified Tails that she screamed for Joy, and was fine), and didn't know where to begin.

Strangely she didn't told her Fox friend about her super device… the ring was so especial that she wanted to keep as a secret for herself, so she did, and now she was looking expectantly to the ring and the cube Silver gave her, she inhaled deeply and decided to speak.

-Uhm… hello? Mister Leon? Sir…? – No answer, this made Amy feel anxious, was her ring broke or something? She tried again, with more force this time. – Leon? – The he appeared, exactly the same size and form in Silvers device, just that this Leon came from her ring, and seemed a little bit… suspicious towards her.

-Yeah? Who are you? – Amy smiled brightly, and was still amazed to see the hologram made a confused face to her smile, but she was getting accustomed to see it act so alive, she then spoke excitedly.

-Hi there! My name is Amy Rose! – Amy looked, Leon's eyes glowed blue for a second, then he blinked as if nothing had happened.

-Amy? I can't recall hearing that name before…

-It's because I just got you silly! – Amy giggled when she heard him groaning lightly. Usually humans were taller than them, but she was bigger that the tiny hologram and seeing him so little made him cute in her mind. – My friend Silver just gave you to me, as Birthday gift!

-Birthday… - His eyes glowed again just for a millisecond and he continued. – I only have one Silver in my Memo, I guess you talk about this Silver? – Leon disappeared and showed her the image of Silver, Amy nodded happy.

-Yes that Silver! Uhm Leon… maybe it's a silly question, but… do you know how Silver or other people see me as a contact? – He blinked once and sighed, Amy just loved it.

-Since you haven't put an Image of yourself in my memo they'll see you as an avatar, like this. – Leon showed a square with a gray face, which gain a frown from Amy.

-That doesn't look cute… could you fix that? – She asked as nicely as she could, he made a frown.

-I guess… Do you have a photo of yourself? – Amy nodded and showed him a photo of her, his eyes glowed for a minute and then he nodded. – Done.

-So quickly?! You are amazing! – She told surprised, he didn't seem amused, and Amy somehow think of Shadow while seeing him, he had a look on his face that intended to hide his pain from the world. _The people who made this things, must be really crazy…_ - Oh…could I ask you something?

-You already did. – Amy rolled her eyes.

-Fine, I'll ask you another question. – He didn't say anything, so Amy continued. – Why are you so serious? – He made a face, so she explained herself. – I mean, If we are gonna be together from now on we should know each other better so…

-There are things that are better left unsaid… - He cut her off, and Amy wondered if the real him, the Leon of the other Universe had suffered a terrible life to be programmed like that, she just sighed thinking that if she wanted to know him better, she should go slowly, so she smiled and nodded.

-Ok, one last request.

-Shoot.

-I need a manual to know everything about how to use you, and It'll be nice if you wake me up tomorrow in the morning. – Leon nodded while his eyes glowed a little.

-I'll show you the manual now, and wake you up tomorrow. I could print it you want though…- Amy nodded feeling that he wanted to be on her presence as less as possible, and she felt sad for a moment but composed herself, she would became his friend eventually, so there wasn't a need to be in a rush.

-Ok, how can you print something?

-Just connect me to a printer, you have a cable? – Amy blinked no remembering a cable, but she looked in her cube and she took one that was inside and became big, she was amazed, but it was future stuff after all. – That'll work, connect one side in the printer and put the reflecting square of light in front of my eyes.

-You mean the thing that look like a mirror? – Leon sighed.

-Yes, that thing.

-Done. – Said Amy, Leon nodded and started the process, in five minutes she had printed paper on her hands with information of Leon's version, and his functions. The holo looked at her like tired and scratched his blonde hair.

-Ok, I'm done know. I'll see you tomorrow if you need something.

-Ok, good night…

Of course he didn't respond her, but Amy told him never less… those device were so… alive that she was sure Leon heard her, she was… stunned and amazed, but more than that happy. She never had fangirled over something aside Sonic, and now she couldn't give herself to stop to think that Leon was awesome and cool, she wanted to know more about him and get to made him be friendly. Of course she didn't love him, she just loved Sonic, but Amy realized that Leon was like Shadow.

A mystery and a challenge, she wanted to know about his past and she was excited, like playing a game. Amy smiled thinking that, that was the best day of her life…

* * *

I'm warning you... this it's just the begining...


	2. Lost and found

Whuuut? Chapter two is already out? Well yeah, thanks for the reviews guys, at least I know the idea it's predictable, and yes, Amy'll be an insane otaku (fan) of dating sim games. Any recomendation of any other game or character of a game?

**Disclaimer: Sonic belongs to SEGA.**

**By: Amanra . The . Boss**

* * *

- Lost and found -

* * *

Within two days Amy found out that Silver's word were true; Leon was a troublesome character.

He was just too serious and close to the others to be fine with her, he wasn't rude nor anything of the sort, still, Amy was getting a little bit desperate to know how could she get to know him better. She woke up and went to the park to think better of things; maybe the fresh air could help her to clear her mind (after all she was recluse to her home in the last two days).

She sat under a three and sighed in defeat, she thought that by now she would have made Leon to be more openly to her, but she was wrong and of course this made her feel a little bit frustrated, which remind her of Sonic. _Is it that I just don't have lucky with guys? Not even the holographic ones? What a shame! _Amy just sighed and finally she let her recently found "fan-girl mode" take over her.

-Gah! I can't take it! Why do I always screw up things? I can't even make a holographic cute, handsome human to be friendly with me, and surely Sonic'll go away as long as he sees me, this sucks!

- Amy I hate to interrupt your angst towards the world but you got a message.

-Leon?! How long had you been out… I mean what have I told you about eavesdropping? –She told him alarmed, she didn't need her holographic device to think of her as weird, and he just made a face.

-I wasn't eavesdropping, I called you twice but you didn't herd me. Anyway I'll pass you the message from Blaze – Leon disappeared and in his place appeared a holographic square with something wrote:

_"Amy I'm sad to hear things with Sonic aren't working really well, but I guess you could use some help from your device? Believe or not these guys could be really wise. They, after all, had a life they were taken from, and had experience. _

_Well I think that's it for know, I guess I'll call you later, and Silver will give you more characters in a week, ok? Bye"_

Amy stared to nothingness confused. Asking for advice to Leon? She looked at her ring, and of course he didn't seem the kind to give love advice. The again he was handsome, and surely had a girlfriend on his world, and he was older. So maybe… _I won't lose anything if I try. _She told herself and nodded, she then sighed getting as relaxed as possible.

-Leon I need your help, come out… please?

-Are you done with your angst? – He asked appearing with a bored look, Amy just frowned.

-I need advice, not a grumpy hologram. – She told him serious, he just shrugged and she sighed again starting to talk, pretending to not be embarrassed. – Ok look, there is this guy I love a lot… ok I'm seeing the look on your eyes and trust me, it is love. Not just a silly crush. So… I love him, he is really handsome, and he is a hero, he also acts cocky and cool every time, and sometimes it's just like…. Aggh! So annoying, how he acts as if everything aside him doesn't care! But… anyway I have made clear my feelings for him, the problem it's that every time he sees me he runs. Like really! He treats me as if I had sickness or something!

-He… the history of my life. – Amy blinked twice in confusion and Leon just shrugged, hi sat in his hologram form, like getting comfortable and started talking, to Amy's surprise, in a comfortable way. – I kinda have this bad luck with women I can't take off of myself…

- What? No way! – She told him incredulous, Leon just smirked a little.

-You had no idea.

-But you… that can't be… - She told him stunned, he raised a brown and she explained herself. – You are just too… too handsome. Everyone would think you had a girlfriend or something. – He chuckled and Amy was shocked. Did he know how to laugh?

-Well I don't, she seems to find amusing to put me in troubles after ages of not showing up, to leave me and go to another place running in the end…

-I know! Doesn't it drive you crazy?! – Asked Amy almost too pleased to have someone who understands how it felt to have the one you loved going away from you.

-Well… it's annoying at times, and sometimes makes me worry more than I would like to admit, but I can't help it. – Amy sighed at this.

-I know what you feel… Sonic could leaves for weeks or months on dangerous missions making me worry like crazy, only to show up one day out of the blue, and the he is gone when I try to catch up with him. It annoys me but overall it hurts me a lot… - Amy saw how Leon's eyes glowed and then he looked distantly to the horizon.

-I guess you are right, but one can't make others to go against their nature… even if sometimes it's better for them. We'll end repeating the cycle again because we can change them and we can change ourselves. So nothing never really changes in the end…

Amy looked at the trees and thought about this, and she found out that Leon was right. Even after all those years, she couldn't bring herself to stop loving Sonic, or to make him settle down a little, she looked at the holo-Leon who was not seeing her and she smiled a little.

-You are really wise you know…

-Comes with aging. Nothing especial – He told her, Amy looked at him adoringly.

- Still, you always talk so relaxed and cool, and full of knowing… it makes me wonder what made you being like that. – She said wrapping her arms against her legs, Leon blinked interested.

-What makes you think I'm not like this since a kid? – He seemed surprised when Amy giggled.

-Because I know that look so well… I mean maybe you have suffered more than me, but still the look of hiding the truth from the others it's something I know and I guess something happened to you… and maybe I…

-Look. I don't really feel comfortable telling you about this… it's a complicated subject for me to recall the events in words, so If you are too eager to find out, you should take a look of the Racoon files… - Amy was absolutely excited, she never thought he would… somehow agree to let her know, so she did what she was doing since Silver gave him the ring.

-Kyyyyaaaa! Oh my gosh Leon you are so kind and cute! I love you, I swear I'll respect your history and be of support somehow! Thank you so much! I'll kiss you and hug you if I could! And…

-Amy?

-Sonic?!

Amy literally shut and made Leon disappear from a punch on her ring just in time to see Sonic the hedgehog looking at her from behind the tree suspiciously, like looking for something hide. Luckily for her Leon stood on the ring and Sonic didn't saw her fangirl like an idiot over him. _He did listen you, though… _Amy gulped at this thought and quickly tried to take Sonic's attention from what she had said.

- I mean… Sonic! What are you doing here? Weren't you chasing Eggman… or… something? – She said with a nervous chuckle that made the blue hedgehog sharp his glare.

-Well I was… strolling around the park and I heard some crazy yells that I assume came from you, so I came to see if someone was in problems and… Are you alone? – He asked again not getting with who could Amy been talking if there was nobody, she just giggled too quickly for Sonics comfort and acted as it if was nothing.

-Of course I'm alone silly! Who would be with me in a place like this? – Sonic just made a frown, he didn't believe Amy one bit because he heard her talk to someone called Leon, the thing was she; was lying, the question was; Why?

-Are you sure… because I could swear I heard you talking with someone. – He told her crossing his arms in a manner Amy didn't like, as if he wasn't going to drop the subject.

-I am sure Sonic… uhm I have to go now. – She told him motioning like going, she just didn't want anyone to know about her especial holographic device, because if they found out, everyone would have one later and it'll be not really especial. Maybe it was a selfish thought but she couldn't help it. Unfortunately and… annoyingly Sonic took her by the arm and hold her in the place.

-Amy I know you are lying, I hear you, so just tell me so I could know you are not messed in something dangerous or…

-Gee Sonic stop the stalk would you!? I mean it was nothing and… and I have to go! – She told him not holding anymore her nervously annoyed demeanor, she let go of his grip with force and run towards her home leaving a shocked Sonic behind.

[+]

-Sonic I think you are exaggerating…

-I'm not Tails! I know what I heard and I know that she was nervously lying to me! What I can't get is why… I mean she had always been sincere with me and I was just asking for her sake, to know if she was in danger. – Told the blue hedgehog to the mechanical Fox in an awe, he was walking in circles on the living room upsetting Tails.

-Riiight, because it's really dangerous to talk with someone. – Sonic rolled his eyes.

-I don't mean it like that, what I'm saying it's that this "Leon" guy maybe be dangerous, after all this is a small island and I have NEVER heard of him, not here not in other planets and worlds! – Tails thought about this and sighed.

-Maybe he was a tourist?

-Who disappeared in less than a second? And made Amy act weird towards me? What if it's some kind of monster, or a robot from Eggman and…

-Sonic, really you are just getting paranoid. – Tails reassured him; Sonic looked at him with the question in the face and he sighed. – Look, Amy wasn't out of her home for two days and Cream got worried, so you looked through the park to see if she was there, you found her so you should be relaxed.

-I know Tails, I know… it's just… she acted just so… bitchy.

-Excuse me? – As Sonic could almost taste the disbelief in Tails voice he explained himself better.

-I mean… she have never told me to back off and get out of her way like… like I was some kind of annoying pestering being, she told me I was an stalker. – He recalled, Tails just smiled at this.

-Well know this is good, must teach you something, because Amy must feel like that every time you run from her or make her go… - Sonic looked perplexed at this and refuse the idea.

-No way! I'm not like that… with… Amy… Am I? – He asked unsure, Tails just gave him a glare.

-Oh yes, you are. Even worse, I must think so.

-But I… guess I haven't realized it? Still… Amy didn't seem to mind, like her stalkative side being happy with… Oh damn I just called her a stalker! I do treat her bad! – He realized somehow ashamed of himself, Tails just shrugged.

-Yeah you do , and in my opinion if she wants to be alone for some days she deserves it, you should let her be and she'll come to normality on a day or two…

-You think so?

-I know so, don't worry. – Said Tails to the unsure Sonic, he didn't know he was damn mistaken…

[+]

Amy was crying in her room, alone was she sobbing a little, feeling frustrated and so, so… sad. It had been two days since she totally dumped the boy she loved because she got nervous, and of course she did cry that day too.

But today she wasn't crying because of Sonic, if not because of Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong. Amy wiped her tears and continued reading almost the end of the book, which Leon referred like a "File", it was just so… so sad. _Oh Leon, I know now why are you like this, and is killing me… to think that in your universe you had suffered this it's horrible and unfair… _She continued going through the pages quickly but comprehending everything. The Raccoon accident was something horrible and Amy even had one nightmare or two.

She felt bad for all Leon's friend histories too. She read about Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen first, then about the Team Alpha, how Wesker betrayed them (_That fuck*ing bastard!_) and how nobody believed them, which lead her two read about Leon's bad experience at becoming a cop in Raccoon only to find out that it was a living hell, Amy sighed.

_How could he not lost it? How could he been so… so fine after all, after her lover died and so many nightmares? _Amy couldn't comprehend it, and it frightened a little, but still she admired him most know, and of course she admired Claire and Sherry. As for Ada… _Just like other Sonic. _Of course she wasn't the hero, if not the spy and "bad" woman, and she wasn't super fast, but still she acted cocky and she ran from Leon so many times that Amy knew he wasn't lying when he mention her that he knew the feeling.

And now, after three days, she was finishing the third book of Leon's Universe history. She was so attracted to the history and the characters that she had read a book per day, not really sleeping well and of course, without leaving her home once, not even to walk. Why would she have the need? She was happy reading about this, and fangirling, crying and supporting the characters history.

She knew the others would think she take it too personal, but she just couldn't help it, there was something with these characters that was attractive and made her just want to have more, and more.

She continued reading until she finished, and when she did she stretched in her bed with a loud yawn, she was tired and hungry, she haven't eat since the morning and since she was in her room she couldn't tell what time was it, so she yawned and called his super heroic and gentle character.

-Leon could you tell me what time is it? – Leon appeared in a second and nodded.

-3:00 in the morning.

-SAY WHAT!

-Please, not so loud. – He told her, but Amy dismissed knowing he couldn't feel hurt, still…

-How come I didn't notice it was so late? I didn't eat anything!

-Think that's rouge? Try to go on in a god damned mission without any breakfast. –He told her grumpily, Amy stopped her yells at that and smiled at him remembering the book.

-Hey you know what… you are my hero. – He blinked like confused.

-Why?

-Because back then in Raccoon, no matter the odds, you didn't leave anyone, because you are brave and you were absolutely gentle to everyone. – Leon made a hurt expression for a second, then nodded.

-Thanks, I guess. – Amy nodded as well and got up heading to the kitchen. – Where are we heading?

-To the Kitchen, I could use some pancakes. –She told him, Leon just sighed.

-You ate the last ones in the morning and there is no water. – Amy was surprised at this.

-How would you…?

-You said it out loud, I guess you forgot, and you forgot to bath again. – Amy looked embarrassed to the floor at this, she was just too entertained with the book that she didn't notice, she sighed.

-Ok, I guess I'll bath and go to sleep. But I don't wanna go out now… not unless I finish the books so… maybe, there's the possibility you could order food for tomorrow? – She told him pleadingly, Leon's holographic face made a frown.

-You know back in the force they told us that being alone for long periods was dangerous, maybe you should go out. – Amy shook her head heading to her room, she grab a towel and put it on her shoulder.

-That's silly, they told you that because you were coming from a place like Raccoon, besides I'm not alone, I have you. And it's not that I want to seclude myself, I just too lazy to go now, after all I have three more books to read. – Leon just rolled his eyes and nodded.

-Fine, I'll order a delivering tomorrow on towns shop. – Amy smiled.

-You are the best agent Kennedy! I'll leave you here so you won't get wet like last time! – And with that Amy got away happily bouncing towards the bathroom, Leon just shook his head again before disappearing.

-Women…

[+]

Sonic was pacing back and forth in anxiousness. It had been six days since the last time Amy was seen and everyone was getting worried. He even go to Egg man's base on the fourth day only to found that the villain, for once hadn't do anything wrong, and he knew it was true because he looked for Amy everywhere on his base not founding nothing. He then got to Angel Island, but Knuckles didn't new about her either, so yep. He was getting worried. Finally Tails had gave up in the "She must be safe somewhere" shitness and started to look for her in a radar, it took him some time, but finally he arrived to the living room when Sonic was pacing, a concerned and somehow estrange look on his face.

-Well? Where is she? Is she still here or I have to go out of the island to find her? Is she hurt? – Tails shook his head.

-No, she's fine and… she's in the island, as I told you…

-What?! That's impossible! I didn't see her once in a week! Where had she been? – Tails just shrugged.

-That's the odd thing, she's in her house. – Sonic looked at Tails incredulous. And he sighed. – Look if you don't believe me, why don't you go to check on her? If she's not there we'll search for her in others places, ok?

-Ok! I'll be there in a sec! – Tails opened his mouth to said something but Sonic was already gone, he just sighed, he knew Sonic was a little bit overprotective when it came to Amy, still he was paranoid the whole week, so if going and find her eased the hurt in his mind, Tails would be more than pleased.

Sonic at the other hand doubt that Amy had been in her home, after all she was too active and outgoing to be doomed inside a place for so long, she was almost like him, still she didn't needed to run that much. Something inside him told him that the new guy's presence had made something odd to Amy, after all he appeared and she started to treat him bad, so something had to be up. And know she was gone for six days, which made Sonic more suspicious.

He even asked the people he talked to about this guy called Leon, but no one seemed to know him or even heard about him, it was just… creepy. _Besides what kind of silly name's it's that? I mean it's weird, and why would Amy be interested in another guy? Not that I care, just wonder what does he has or how does he looks like for that matter…_

He finally arrived at her house, and of course found the door closed, the windows as well. This make him wonder if they entered and kidnapped her at night, the thought made him frown with a mix of anger and worry, Amy never disappeared like that, most know that he was off of missions, she always stocked to him in those times and this made him wonder, so he was here know. He walked towards the door, his first thought to slam it to the floor, but he stopped himself incredulous when he heard movement inside, like someone talking.

Curiously he glued his ear to the door and listened, he found astonished it was Amy talking. _Amy…?_

_"… and it was incredible! I never thought the Umbrella's facilities were going to be so huge! I mean I know how it was, but I would love to hear it from you… I know you don't really like to talk about it but…"_

_"Don't worry, it's fine for me, I guess part of the "playing hero" thing it's to be accustomed to this sort of stuff" _Sonic was absolutely confused, there was a men with Amy, or sounded like that, like an adult one, he put more attention without noticing it.

_"Still if you don't want too I could understand… I mean, I know you had passed for pretty rough things… "_

_"Yes, still you'll ask me later so it's not use to wait." _Sonic pressed his ear because a suddenly silence in the room, he was frowning wondering what could be happening for them to be quiet, then he regretted to be so close to the door.

"_Kyyyyyya! You are so, so cute! I mean I know I have told you that before but I can't really help it, you are so brave and gentle, yet so serious! I can't wait until I meet your other friends! It'll be awesome…"_

_"You are making a big deal…"_

_"Nuhu, I'm in love with you Mister Kennedy! That's it!" _

_What?! _Sonic got away from the door incredulous at what he heard, Amy couldn't love the guy… she loved him. Or that thought Sonic, he was confused, but more than anything he was angry. She had been all those days in her house flirting with that idiot without contesting her cell phone, or phone, and she didn't told anyone, so he worried (as tails said) for nothing. _Well if she thinks she could just disappear and made me and anyone worry like crazy for her she it's just wrong!_

Sonic came to her door and knocked forcefully, he wasn't in the mood, he wanted to gave her a piece of his mind and then leave, and he wanted it to be fast, so yeah, he knocked again with more force, he could hear hurry paces from behind the door.

- I'm coming! – _I don't care just hurry so I can scold you! _– Gee I'm coming, do you want to slam the… door? – Sonic stopped his Knocking only to find a perplexed Amy in front of her. He held his breath looking how was she in front of that bastard. She just had black boxers on and a white T-shirt, he made a scowl at this. _What the hell has gotten in to her? Doesn't she feel any shame? _– Sonic… what are you doing here?

-What… am… I doing here…?

He asked furiously at the pink hedgehog, she stepped back a little, for the first time in years Sonic sounded… dangerous, but it was a dangerousness she couldn't quite identify, still it was there and it made her look nervously to the floor. Sonic entered his eyes scanning the room, he couldn't understand how they were alone, or were the guy was but he didn't care, he closed the door and turned to Amy with glare.

-Do you have any idea of how worried I was?! – Amy stiffened at his yell completely confused, Sonic almost never yelled to anyone, and know he was doing it to her. What he said struck in her mind and she pointed surprised at him.

-You… were worried?

-Damn it Amy, everyone was worried! Nobody saw you in almost six days! – Amy looked shamefully at the floor, had she really been in her house for an almost full week without noticing it?

-Re-Really? I mean… I didn't…

-No! Listen, I even went to Egg man's base and destroyed everything looking for you and I found nothing! What were you thinking by not contacting anyone for so long?! You know Eggman always use you as a tramp for me, so you should have told someone that you were here! – Amy was feeling absolutely bad, so she didn't look Sonic in the eyes when she spoke.

-I… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to… be gone for so long, I thought no one would notice. – She said sincerely, Sonic just snickered.

-Right, as if no one would notice the pink annoying girl gone! – Amy was taken aback because of this, and when Sonic realized what he said it was too late. She just looked at him serious trying not to cry and sighed.

-Wow Sonic, thanks for being worried about me, but just don't. I don't want to be a burden for you or anyone else. And you know what you can go know. – She opened the door for him, but he just crossed his arms.

-Not until you show me who was that guy I heard in here.

-W-What guy? – She asked, she was angry, hurt and now only wanted him to go. But Sonic thought otherwise.

-Don't play fool! I heard you talking like an idiot to him "Oh you are so cute, and gentle and nice, I think I love you and I'm going to ignore everyone to make them worry because I'm freaking inconsiderate!" – Sonic mocked imitating her voice badly, Amy flushed pink with embarrassment, she didn't sound like that!

-I don't speak like that! And I was alone, and actually, for once I would like to be far away from you because you are acting like an IDIOT!

-Well I won't go until you tell me who is this guy because we can't know if he is actually a good guy or some egghead's rat! – Amy blinked at this and rolled her eyes.

-Sonic just listen at you, you are acting crazy! Now please leave me alone, I don't want to see you.

-Well how curious know I want to see you, and I won't go even if you plead for it. – Amy narrowed her eyes at this, he was referring to her when she pestered him, so of course it was annoying, she was about to say something when a well know voice for both talked.

-Amy I got tired to wait, so I just say it. You got mail from Blaze. – Sonic perked his ears at the voice that came from behind Amy.

-Who said that?

-Eeek! – Amy gave her back to Sonic, but it wasn't fast enough and he was trying to make her face him, at the end she ended in a corner of her living room stopping Sonic to try and see Leon.

-Come on Amy! Show me now, you can't hide it anymore! Was that your boyfriend? – Sonic was trying to made her face him with a desperate frown, finally he did and got Amy to face him, however he didn't expected to see a tiny human guy coming from Amy's ring, he was looking at him with a bored look, Sonic stepped back utterly surprised. – What's… who is … what is that?

-I'm a Holographic device in the property of Amy Rose, name's Leon. – Sonic was dumbfounded, he was confused for so many reasons, but the most important… was he the guy Amy said she loved?

-I'm… I mean… Amy explain. – He pleaded feeling like he was going to have a headache. Amy just sighed in defeat; her super device wouldn't be secret anymore.

-Look Sonic, Silver gave me this ring which it's in reality some sort of really cool cell phone, just that it's better and has an hologram who made the things I said, that's why I didn't pick up the phone, I dropped it after I got Leon. – She told him, Sonic made a face.

-You mean the "phone".

-Well no… - Sonic frowned and Amy explained this confused. – Look, the ring it's something apart, but Leon… this guy inside it's like someone alive, and I respect him as a being. – Sonic sighed, he really worried for nothing, and while it was annoying, at least he knew that Amy wasn't with anyone… not that he cared; she could just totally do what she wanted, still…

-You realize it it's not real, right?

-Yeah Sonic, I'm aware of that, and I'm fine. Could you go know? – Sonic rolled his eyes at her anxiousness to get ride off him, he didn't wanted to be with her anyway, so it was fine, really.

-Whatever, anyway I'll tell the others you are ok, and please… be around often so we don't get worried.

-Ok, bye Sonic.

Amy shut her door and let herself got into her knees mumbling a curse, she just stood there like lost, she didn't understand anything at all, of course she was confused by Sonic's antics and know everyone would know about her… like for fangilr over fictional guys and pairings, she sighed, thinking how wrong would that be seen.

-He is a jerk… - Amy was distracted by Leon's voice, she looked at him, who was out the whole time and Amy blinked confused.

-Huh? Oh, now I remember, what does Blaze say?

-Here. – Leon disappeared and showed her the message, after reading it Amy just smiled, knowing that maybe she was not the unique one who liked to fangirl for other people…

_"Ames what you have it's just a bad common between women from twelve to forty, it's called fan-girling, and it's really common. _

_I can't blame you for fangirl, I almost smiled when I saw Sasuke for the first time in my device (and that's say a lot coming from me), he was so like me… Anyway I'll send you more characters from the Leon's universe, and some of mine from Konoha, I'm sure you'll love them. Bye!_

_P.S. By the way, in my time, girls and boys like us, who likes this kind of stuff are called "Otakus"_

* * *

I'm done now people, Hope you like the chapter.


	3. The Otaku comes out of the closet

Hey dudes (and dudettes)! Sorry for the delay but I was kinda busy, I'm free now so I got you another chapter, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: Sonic belongs to SEGA.**

**By: Amanra . The . Boss**

* * *

- The Otaku comes out of the closet -

* * *

Naturally, since the Sonic accident, the word about her device flew like flies among her friends, Amy actually didn't care that much, she still didn't leave her house though, they were the one who visited her, and she always received them with a smile and showed them how the device worked.

She was still a little bit reluctant to go out of her house and declare herself an otaku, when, in this time almost no one knew what an "Otaku" was, so she stayed at her home a little more of days, but she always remembered to call her friends to make her know she was fine. Strangely, she haven't talked with the one who found her first, Amy, for some odd reason didn't feel in the mood to talk with her hero, so she decided to keep things calm as long as she could.

Tails obviously had found fascinating the device, he even asked her the parts and the materials of the ring, also he asked about the programs, since she didn't knew anything about that she let Leon answer all Tail's questions, then it was Rouge who almost stole the ring but she stopped her before Rouge managed to escape. Then Cream was very curious about the ring too, asking if it could have games and stuff, Amy found out, a little bit surprised that the device could keep games in the memo, and so, after three days people had finally stopped to come to see her, well see the device. She wasn't so sure, but she could swear Leon was relieved to not answer more questions, even she was.

She stood up from her couch feeling a little bit bored, she had already read the Racoon files from zero to six and she had seen movies about Resident Evil, so she had no much to do, and even if she hated to bother her friend she did because she was like dying from boredom, besides, she had a curiosity.

-Leon could you make a research on the internet for me?

-Do I have to? – He asked almost pleading, Amy just smiled apologetically, she had notice that her ring had now two of three circles in pink, so she was happy.

-Please.

- Fine, What do you need? – Amy smiled more brightly at this.

-Ok, could you please search… among the words "Help me to conquest a guy?" Leon nodded while his eyes glowed blue, then after a minute he looked at her.

-I found 345 700 results. – Amy was amazed, still…

-Ok, know tell me the title of the most popular. – He nodded, his eyes glowed and he answered.

-It says: "Quot: Help with dating sim game? How to conquest a guy? In forums of /5/6/4/2/5/6 – Amy frowned at this with curiosity.

-Excuse me, What's a "Dating sim game?" – Leon made a frown, almost as if he felt he would regret what he was about to say.

-It says in my dictionary: A game of virtual life simulation in which you can pursue to choose between several boys or girls from your like. Each boy/girl has a different personality and the general goal it's to have the best relationship with him/her in an average amount of time. – Amy blinked with a glintch of interest in her green eyes and smiled.

-That sounds like fun! Actually if I got one I could use it as an information source to find ways to conquest my hero, Sonic! – Amy was actually too excited about the idea, that she didn't really saw the face Leon made, almost like regretting let her know about something so vicious (at least for girls at her age)

-Are you sure of this? I mean, you have been in your house like three days in a row and it maybe the time to get out of the closet. – He tried to joke, to which Amy nodded enthusiastically.

-Aye, Aye! But I'll do that after you download one of those games for me, you know, just in case I got bored out of the house and I feel like playing something. – Leon just shrugged.

-Ok, I'm searching for the most popular games… I found 234 results, which one do you want?

-The first one, I don't care! Go on! – She cheered happily, he nodded again and his eyes started to glow for almost five minutes, Amy was actually really surprised to found out he was taking so long, until he came back sighing tiredly.

-It's done and I… Aggh.

-Leon! What's wrong? Are you hurt? – Well of course he couldn't get hurt, but he was acting as he could and it was something really worrying, she noticed with horror how his holographic being started to crack a little.

-I think I got caught by a virus…

-What? But I… stupid! I forgot to use that thing and… I am so sorry! – She told him feeling truly sorry for him he just nodded tiredly cracking more by the minute. Amy reach her cube quickly and got out one of the green crosses of the Antivirus, she took it with an special pen and put it on to Leon, still it was a little bit late. – W-Why it's not working?!

-Take…easy…be…fine, put… quarantine. – And he was out, Amy almost felt like cry when the circles on her ring changed to red, of course he was "sick" and got all the circles red because of her stupidness, still Amy feel sorrowful for him. She sighed alone in her room.

-I'm so stupid! What am I supposed to do now?

She sat on her room, and after a while decided to do the last thing Leon told her, put him in quarantine. She used the pen and pressed the middle circle of the ring, immediately the Holographic photo of Leon was put on her cube, the three dots on red above him, and her ring just looking like an ordinary silver ring, she sighed. If only she hasn't insisted so much on that game or if she had payed more attention to Silver and use the Antivirus earlier… _I guess there's nothing left to do, still I have to make sure there's no virus inside the ring, so I guess I'll use other device to check… I wonder who I could use…_

Amy sighed feeling depressed, she didn't feel like using anyone aside Leon… they had been together for so long (almost two entire weeks)… that she didn't knew who, so she decided to take the first one could, and searching in to her cube she introduced the character on the ring, the ring absorbed it and it was done. Amy was hesitant, but she also wanted to know if the ring caught the virus too, so she decided to call the one she choose.

-Uhm… I need your help, could you come out? – She then remembered that they didn't use to come out just like that, without being called by their name, so she searched the empty space between the other characters and finally called her. – Sakura come out please.

Finally, from the ring appeared a girl. She, Amy noticed, was younger than Leon, or at least she looked younger and secondly but not less important, she had something that cause Amy's attention, when the girl looked at her, Amy got the impression she had the same though as her, because her eyes glowed a jade green (just as Amy's) and she stared, Amy stared back. And finally, she broke the silence unable to hide her outburst.

-Oh my God! You have pink hair just like me!

-Yes I noticed that! But we also have the same eye color!

-And we both are dressed in Red! And We both have a bandana in the head…!

-Yeah, it's pretty awesome! Chaaa!

Before Amy knew what was happening, Sakura, the Kunoichi of Konoha already had her three circles in pink. This not surprised Amy, they were creepily alike. Deciding to take Leon's last suggestion Amy went out to eat something, she was talking with Sakura on the process and she was absolutely fascinated with the pink haired human girl.

- And then I told her: Chaaa! You are absolutely not cooler than me Ino pig! – Amy giggled at this sitting on a table with an Ice cream in front; she was eating but couldn't help to remark.

-I know the feeling, I have this friend… almost like rival named Rouge, she actually it's fine but sometimes too sneaky and flirty to my taste! – Sakura nodded with her arms crossed and her eyes glowing green for a second.

-Tell me! Ino always want to be better than me in everything, even when Sasuke…! – And she stopped mid-sentence lowering her head, as if she remembered something she shouldn't, Amy blinked twice confused at this and remembered that Blaze had mentioned that name before.

-Sasuke? Who is him? Is he your boyfriend…? – But Amy found soon he wasn´t, Sakura just sighed.

-He is… he… I … He is a guy I love. – Amy smiled apprehensively.

-I love someone too, his name is Sonic, and he can be a total Jerk sometimes, but… something tells me you and Sasuke had some kind of a… history. – She selected the words as best as she could, Sakura just nodded sadly.

-It's a really long history. – Amy supposed she didn't want to talk about it, but if something she learned from her friend Cream, it was that let things out of your chest helped a lot, so she insisted just a little.

-Well… If it helps you somehow, I have time to listen.

-Well…

And then Sakura spoke.

She told her since the beginning of the beginning, she told her of her Academy years, how she made friends with Ino and then how she became her rival for Sasuke's love. She told her about the team eight, and how Sasuke was always a cold heartless guy, but sometimes he actually acted like he cared and he was even friendly with her and Naruto in tiny moments.

She told her about the chunnin exams, Sasuke's betrayal to the Leaf, and Naruto going to train for three year, she went on and on speaking about her life until she got to the present moment, which was a war in the Leaf. And after finish hearing her, not only the holographic Sakura was crying, but so was Amy, she couldn't helped it, it was just another sad history, like Leon's, less morbid and critical but sad nonetheless and Amy could perfectly understand Sakura in some parts, so she felt slightly identified.

At the end she was left in the table (Sakura has asked for some alone time), she was eating ice cream, depressingly and crying slightly, though a little bit less, after all the sadness was leaving her, still, the stories of that other people and their Universes made her though that she had nothing to be sad about, and that she should be happier from now on, she sighed remembering Sakura mentioned Naruto and Sasuke, she had both on her cube which was in her purse, so she thought she could have talked with one of the two, and since was Sasuke her knew friend's love interest she decided to take him.

She put him on the ring without moving Sakura, she knew she could have more than one character at the time, she only would have to call the one she needed, so she finally took the decision and called Sasuke.

-Sasuke could you come out please? – Amy waited, when he came out get looked at her with a glare and she felt shivers going through her spine, she actually remembered Shadow, but he was like in a human version… it was creepy.

-What? – _And he is rude, man I would love to ask him about Sakura but he surely is going to ignore me, like Sonic always do, and I won't be able to help Sakura and… _Amy was surprised to felt tears again, she was actually really emotional, Naruto's universe was a sad one, Sasuke had gone boring within the first ten seconds, but she didn't reply, instead she wiped her tears ignoring everyone's concerned looks.

She didn't mind that much if they thought she was crazy or was weird, she was just an Otaku and know that she… "came out of the closet" as Leon said, she would feel better. Anyway nothing she thought would happen if she left home was compared to what actually happened, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and was surprised to hear Sonic.

-Amy, what's wrong…? Are you… crying? – He asked in disbelief wondering who made his friend upset, she just looked at him sadly wiping her tears.

-Hi Sonic, it's… nothing and… What are you doing here? You usually don't spend time in this part of the city. – She remarked as they were obviously in a girly zone of the city, she then remembered she wanted to avoid him but finally thought it was no use, so she made the question. Sonic, however just smiled sheepishly at her question.

-Oh! Well I was… strolling around… that's it. – Amy raised a brow confused, and Sonic couldn't help the warm he felt in his muzzle at that stupid answer.

- Oh I see… - She told him looking at the floor without her cheeriness, Sonic immediately caught on this and sat beside her with a concerned look.

-Amy what happened? Why were you crying? Are you hurt? – He asked thinking in what would made the pink hedgehog so upset, she just sighed.

-It's nothing… you wouldn't understand. – She told him, Sonic raised a brow confused at this.

-Come on Amy, I guess I could try to…

-Hey you have message. – Sonic stopped mid-sentence when another guy appeared from Amy's ring, this time it was someone different, but with an attitude that reminded him of Shadow, Amy was surprised to see Sasuke got her the message and not Sakura, she was about to tell him to show her but Sonic interrupted her, he slapped his forehead and let out a frustrated sigh.

-Aww not again! Amy it's been like a week and you still use these things! And besides who is this guy? Where's the blond one? – Amy couldn't help it, she got angry at Sonic's attitude. Everyone loved her characters and device but he was always so… so jerk with her when it came to that subject, so she frowned at hearing him. To her surprise Sasuke spoke.

-Hmp! I am Sasuke Uchiha you rat.

-What?! How did that thing told me?! – He was about to take Amy's hand to get rid of the ring when she snapped angrily at him.

-Sonic stop it already! And Sasuke, thanks for the message but restrain yourself to say mean things to other people. – She asked almost politely, after all Sasuke had an intimidating look, Sonic looked in disbelief how Amy softened her voice to that thing and gave her a death glare. The Sasuke guy, however disappeared.

- I-can't- believe- you! You just scold me because I was defending myself! And that thing it's insupportable, I even liked the other guy more, what was his name? – He asked in the "Never mind" tone, Amy just glared at him.

-Leon, and I'll appreciate if you stop mocking Silver's gift to me.

-Well I'll appreciate if you stop acting like an idiot fangirl every time you see one of those guys, which I must remind you, DO NOT EXIST! – Amy gasped at that and stood up feeling incredible offended.

-You take that back Sonic the Hedgehog! – Even if she had her hammer out Sonic stood up to her.

-No I won't because it's true, even if it hurts you Amy you have to deal with the fact that those guys, are not real. – Amy rolled her eyes at this, she couldn't believe Sonic thought she was offended because of that, and not because he told her "an idiot fangirl", she was about to punch him but she remembered one of Leon's advice about not showing him weakness or dependence.

She nodded internally at this and sigh getting rid of her anger. She then stop proudly of the table with dignity taking her things, Sonic looked confused and mesmerized at how Amy was getting away without saying a word and something snapped inside him. He felt like… defeated, he didn't like to lose. No, just no. Sonic the hedgehog don't lose. So yeap, he catch up with her, just because he had something more to say.

- And you know what else?! You can go I don't care, you can live in your little fairy tale as long as you want, I couldn't care less, I'm done arguing with you!

-Aaaaagh! – Amy refused to turn around and continued walking more angrily as Sonic growled in his place biting his lip and glaring at her feeling angry.

_Well it's true! I don't care; in fact I am so relieved about getting rid of her that'll celebrate today! _He started to go away with the pursuit of celebrate with the first friend he found on his way, still he couldn't help but think how proudly and so not-amy-like she stood up and left him like an idiot in the table with everyone seeing him, he just frowned deeper at this. _She is acting freak, I mean, like really. What's so interesting about those tiny human guys?! _He was about to continue ranting with himself about her weird demeanor, when suddenly he spotted Shadow and walked to catch him.

-Hey Shadow! There's this party I'm think about and…

That day started the suffering off Shadow the Hedgehog.

[+]

-I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! – A loud crash could be heard in the mountain as Amy destroyed another rock.

She was, as Sakura suggested her, making a "relaxing activity" to take Sonic's jerkiness out of her system, and even though she felt less anxious by killing those rock and not him, the activity only made her remember how he acted towards her, so it wasn't being useful at all. At the end Sakura told her to ask her other characters for advice and so she did. She talked then with Claire Redfield.

- Have you tried shooting something?

Amy said no, and went to the forest with a rented gun to shoot some "Sonic targets" it made her felt less angry but more anxious so she let go the idea and proceed to ask Ada who looked at her boringly before speaking.

-I could show you some Yoga exercises…

Amy found out an hour later that Yoga was an excellent way to get ride from her anger. Still she felt a little bit sad walking near the lake, she just hoped she could make Sonic fall in love with her but she couldn't and lately he seemed to hate her, lost in thought she decided to sit at her favorite place in the park and ask some help from Naruto, she checked Leon's character but his circles were still red, well one of them and a half of the second were turning green so she hoped he got better quickly because she missed him.

While she was sitting under a three she took some flowers to press them in her home, she knew Hinata loved to do that and actually she was wondering if it'll look pretty if she did it right.

At night she headed to Tails house to ask him if he knew a way to make an antivirus go faster. She knew Sonic could may be there but she had the hope he were out of home running or getting away from her. Even if the thought hurt her. When she arrived she knocked the door twice and waited…

[+]

_-… Okay… Sonic, listen. It's not that I don't want to talk with you, but you know that the master emerald doesn't guard itself._

_-I know Knuckles but this is serious! stupid Shadow just ignored me and didn't even hear what I wanted to tell him about the celebration! Why is everyone ignoring me?! _– Sonic asked feeling frustrated, he heard a sigh from the other side of the line.

_-Dude, Shadow ignores everyone, deal with it._

_-I didn't mean… aggh just forget it… it's just… I need to make a party or something, if not I'll keep feeling like an idiot._

_-Sonic are you okay? You sound like depressed? – _The blue hedgehog made a face at this and frowned.

-_What?! Hell no! Why would I be? I'm happily than ever!_

-_Ok, Ok. Just don't get mad…_

_-I'm not mad! And actually… _- The sound of the door being knocked distracted him, Sonic sighed. – Wait a sec…

Sonic didn't hung up though, he just go to open the door with the cell phone still in his ear not really seeing who was at the other side, when he opened his eyes widened looking at Amy's jade ones, he catch a breath to prevent collapsing and "continued" talking as if nothing had happened.

- Yeah that party was pretty great, right?! I mean all funny and full of girls, we should go this night too.

_- Party? What party? I haven't left here._

-Nah, I'm fine with my vacations of you know… - Amy repressed her first reflex which was punching him, she just shook her head in disapproval but did nothing else, nor she looked at him once. She went inside without asking for permission and go to Tail's garage to see if he was there. As soon as she left Sonic made a sound of disappointment. – Damn it!

_-Sonic I'm starting to worry about you. What was all that about?_ – The blue blur just sighed.

-Nothing important, I'll call you later.

And with that he hung up feeling irritated at how dumb was his last action. Why would he made all that façade in front of Amy? More importantly, Why didn't she do anything? Normally she would had questioned him about the "girls" part, but she did nothing and her suddenly change of behavior was making him go insane. _It's not that I care, it's just way too creepy. One day she's still in love with me and the other she's ignoring me? How come?! And besides, Eggman could have tricked her disguising a robot as Silver and then gave her the ring and that'll explain why is she acting so weird and bitchy towards me and…_

- Holy shh…! – Sonic ran as fast as he could towards Tails garage and the he found both Amy and the little fox talking happily but he totally ignored that and went straight to her.

-Sonic? What are you…? – Tails didn't even had time to finish the question, when, to his and Amy's surprise Sonic went up to her and took her by the shoulders.

-Amy I know now! Don't worry I'll help you!

-Whaaaa?! – Amy couldn't ask since Sonic was opening her mouth with his hands and was like looking for something, when he didn't found anything he proceeded to look on to her ears, the to her eyes, and then… - Gah! Stop it!

Sonic yelled in pain, Amy had punched Sonic far away from her feeling creped out by his sudden outburst. What was wrong with him? Tails finally got back the ability to talk.

-Sonic what's your problem?

- I don't have a problem! Amy has a problem! You see I had this idea…

-Not another of your "theories"! – Said Tails in frustration, although Amy didn't fully understand, she was easily catching what Tails was referring about.

- Tails I'm serious, I'm not crazy! There must be something weird with that thing! – He said pointing out Amy's ring, she immediately furrowed her brows but decided to say nothing.

-Sonic, listen. I checked it out, and I found NOTHING, seriously, you need to face the true and stop putting excuses about your feel…hmpp! – Amy watched with curiosity how Sonic shut Tails with his hand; she actually was surprised of how fast he acted.

He, at the other hand didn't exactly knew why, but his brain told him to stop Tails before he said something he might regret, so he acted as fast as he could, and found himself relieved to not hear the end of the… possible true. Amy raised a brow at this and just sighed dismissing it. Tails had told her she couldn't do anything to accelerate the process so she had to wait. Still she didn't want to be near Sonic, she felt confused and hurt, so she might as well leave.

-Uhm well… Tails are you ok? – Tails nodded trying to quit Sonic's hand out from his mouth, Amy just shrugged still confused. – Whatever, I'll see if Leon is ok, see you later guys. Uhm, bye Sonic.

-Bye Ames.

It passed several second until Amy leave, and Tails had finally his mouth released. Sonic fund himself incredibly relieved to not have Amy's big green eyes looking at him as if he was nuts. Because he wasn't! He was just… careful. Yah that was it.

-Sonic have you lost your mind?! You almost killed me, and I was serious, you should stop hiding your feelings! – Told him the fox, Sonic looked at him dumbfounded.

-What? What feelings? – Tails raised a brow and Sonic sighed. – Look, I'm just a little bit worried about Amy, that's all. And well… I don't know I guess it gives me the creeps the way she acts with that ring of her, she even said she love these stupid Leon guy, and he's not real. – He told him surprisingly serious, still Tails rolled his eyes.

-Never mind, come with me when you finally admit it.

-But… admit what?

But Tails never answered Sonic, and the blue hedgehog left to his room feeling slightly confused.

[+]

_"-Hey Sonic come with me!_

_-Amy? – Sonic stood up from the ground at hearing Amy's voice nearby, he search for her in the clear but it was too sunny and he was having troubles seeing. –Where are you Amy?_

_-Here! Come I'll show you something! – Amy's joyous voice guide him towards her direction slowly, until he reach her hand. The feeling of their hands locked seemed oddly fine, so he did nothing to stop it. Amy looked really happy, and that actually made him happy._

_-What is it Ames? – Asked him curious, Amy just giggled happily. Sonic was starting to wonder what was it, Amy usually wasn't that happy unless she was going to do something to him and he… Wait, what the…? – Amy, What is he doing here? And… Is he bigger? – Amy giggled letting go of his hand and taking Leon's holographic one (who was in real size now), Sonic stared in awe._

_-You are so silly Sonic, he is my husband now…_

_-WHAT?! But you can't…! I mean… You shouldn't!_

_-Oh I can! – She said proudly, Sonic felt sick. – Look, we even have kids._

_-B-Bu-But that's impossible! – Amy ignored him showing him two earrings._

_-Look they are twins! Say Hi boys…"_

-Gaaaaah! Ohuuw!

Sonic rubbed his head in pain breathing fast and steadily. He was sweating a lot and he was looking paranoid in to his room searching for the horrible vision of his dream, but luckily he found it was just that, a dream. _But it was so… creepy! God I could have a heart attack… _in fact, his heart was beating like crazy as if he has ran a long distance, but he was laid on his bed until he fall from it to the floor.

He sat up relaxing himself from the nightmare, and sighed realizing an horrible truth. Amy was actually capable of that, right now she was so immersed with her virtual guys that he almost could picture her living falsely with one and.. _Aaagh, having kids?! Come on, this is the last time I ate a chili dog right before sleeping. _He told himself, then he nodded knowing what had to be done.

Amy needed help, anyone was noticing in but she could become nuts if she keep like that and since anyone was helping he would have to do it, even if it meant to make her think in him, using drastic measures to archive it. He didn't like Amy, but he couldn't think of a better way to make her forgot about her stupid ring and save her from madness so yeah… he will win over Amy Rose or his name wasn't Sonic the fucking Hedgehog.

* * *

Ta daaa! :D


End file.
